This proposal involves creating a practicum course for doctoral students in The University of Akron's Applied Cognitive Aging Psychology program, which would last for six weeks. The course would be administered through The University of Akron, and training would be conducted primarily through the Myers Research Institute of the Menorah Park Center for the Aging; Menorah Park's campus includes a variety of facilities and services for dementia care. The aim of this proposal is to provide the graduate students with a strong The program thus has four shorter-term aims: a) To increase the knowledge of doctoral students regarding causes, symptoms, and behavioral manifestations of dementia (to be assessed through exam); b) to facilitate students' understanding of how research is conducted in applied settings, such as that at Menorah Park; c) to facilitate students' appreciation of interdisciplinary team processes through exposure to team treatment activites at Menorah Park; and, d) to enable students to effectively design and assess interventions for persons with dementia within adult day care or long-term care settings, as assessed by staff evaluation of individual students' projects. The long-term goal is to provide researchers and, ultimately, practitioners with the means of employing psychological interventions as an approach to the treatment of those with dementia.